Archive:Team - GvG EuroHex 2010
Abuse Seeping Wound and hex because there is no tomorrow. Overview : : : : : : : 2x Seeping Wound Stand prof=A/W Dagger=12+1+1 crit=12+1 tact=3WoundMantis ThrustStrikeOxLotus StrikeFangsDefenseSignet/build Seeping Wound Split prof=A/any Dagger=12+1+1 crit=12+1WoundMantis ThrustStrikeOxLotus StrikeFangsWalkDash/build VoR Mesmer prof=Me/Rt Dom=12+1+1 inspir=9+1 fastcasting=9+1 resto=3of RegretBackfireDiversionEmpathyof HumilityEnchantmentDrainPact Signet/build Equipment * Survivor Insignias. * 40/40 Domination Set. * 40/40 Inspiration Set. * Defensive Shield + Spear Sets. Usage * Prioritize your targets where your hexes will be most effective. * Use Visions of Regret on casters. * Backfire can be used for caster hate. Interchange with VoR on casters, but make sure not to use both hexes on one target. * Use Empathy to put pressure on melee. * Use Drain Enchantment for enchantment removal and energy management. * Use Power Drain to interrupt key spells and as energy management. * Resurrect allies with Death Pact Signet. LC Necro prof=N/Me Curses=12+1+1 inspir=10 soulre=8+1CurseSufferingFaintheartednessDefensesEnchantmentPhantomDelusionsoptional/build *[Barbs@14 *[Signet Equipment * Full Survivor's. Rune of Sup Vigor. * 40/40 Curses. * 40/40 Inspiration. *General Defense Sets. Usage *Use Lingering Curse and Suffering to spread health degen and healing redux. *Use Faint for anti-melee, cover with Defile. *Use Defile and gww:Barbs on spikes. *Use Ether Phantom + Drain Delusions for energy management + energy denial. Variant RC Prot prof=Mo/W Prot=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 Tactics=8ConditionHandsof FortuneGuardianAegisof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment * 40/20/20 Prot Staff. * Negative and Positive Energy sets. * Defensive Sets with Shields vs X damage and Shields vs Cripple. * Death Set. * Survivors Armor, Rune of Sup Vigor and Rune of Restoration (burning). Usage *Aegis is to be used as an omega prot to stop damage against a target, use it wisely due to it's long recharge. *Cast Reversal of Fortune for an immediate heal and damage prevention. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil. Be wary of maintaining this enchantment as it harms your energy pool. *Aura of Stability is used to protect allies from Knockdown. *Guardian for blocking on allies. *Use Balanced Stance to prevent knockdowns, especially against Hammer Warriors. WoH Infuse prof=Mo/W Heal=12+1+1 Prot=8+1 Tactics=8 Divine=7+1of HealingSpiritHealthof RejuvenationGuardianConditionsHexStance/build Equipment * 40/40 Heal Set (Wand/Offhand) * 40/20/20 Prot Staff * Defensive Sets with Shields vs X damage and Shields vs Cripple. * High Energy Set * Negative Energy Set * Death Set. * Survivor's Armor, Runes of Sup Vigor and Rune of Restoration (Burning) Usage * Catch spikes with Infuse Health. * Use Word of Healing, Patient Spirit and Signet of Rejuvenation to heal. * Pre prot targets with Guardian * Remove hexes with Cure Hex. * Transfer conditions with Draw Conditions (mainly things like Blind/Weakness for physicals and conditions from the RC monk). * Use Disciplined Stance as an anti-spike for yourself. HB Flagger prof=Mo/E divine=10+1 healin=12+1+1 protec=7+1 airmag=4boonpartytouchhexSpiritGuardianof Lesser EnergyDjinn's Haste/build Equipment *40/40 Healing, Defensive, Enchantment, and Energy Sets *Armor with plenty of health and Energy. Usage *Run flags with Storm Djinn's Haste. *Use Heal Party occasionally or when your party needs a heal. *Glyph of Lesser Energy should be used for energy management. *As you run the flag when you get close to the battle use the healing and protection spells to support your allies.